SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is an animated character created by late marine biologist Stephen Hillenburg, for the Nickelodeon television series SpongeBob SquarePants. Serving as the eponymous protagonist of the series, he is an energetic and optimistic anthropomorphize sea sponge who lives in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at a restaurant called the Krusty Krab, who goes on various adventures and endeavors with his various friends, including a dim-witted starfish named Patrick and an octopus named Squidward. SpongeBob's show debuted on May 1, 1999 on Nickelodeon to worldwide critical acclaim, and has since won numerous awards, spawned three feature films, inspired a Broadway show and become the highest-rated series ever to air on Nickelodeon. History with the Macy's Parade SpongeBob was introduced to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade as a balloon in 2004, to promote his first-ever feature film, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. The SpongeBob balloon is also said to be the first-ever square-shaped balloon in the parade's (at the time of his debut) 78-year-history, using 600 internal tie-in lines. After 2006, he was retired from the parade, but only to return in 2008 after a brief leap of absence. The balloon quickly became a frequent flyer, making appearances until the 2012 Parade, and was retired shortly after. It is unknown if this balloon still survives at the Parade Studio, as the balloon was extremely showing its age during it's last couple appearances. A new SpongeBob balloon was introduced in the 2013 Parade. This time, he is based on his appearance as seen in the more recent SpongeBob episodes from Seasons 4 onwards, and sports a Santa Claus hat with a jingle bell attached to the back of it. The following year, in 2014, SpongeBob would become Macy's Holiday Ambassador, with a special plush being sold at select Macy's stores and a cold-air inflatable being perched upon a Macy's marquee. This balloon was retired after the 2018 Parade. The following year, in 2019, SpongeBob's franchise was celebrating the "Best Year Ever", as part of its 20th-anniversary celebrations. As a means to promote the celebration, a brand-new SpongeBob balloon was paired up with his loyal pet sea snail, Gary, who is sitting on top of his owner's head. Additionally, it is highly suspected that this balloon will also pay homage to Stephen Hillenburg, as well as promote his new movie, It's a Wonderful Sponge, and his spin-off series, Kamp Koral. Other Appearances In addition to SpongeBob's reappearance as a balloon in 2017, his Broadway Musical with the same name starring Ethan Slater as SpongeBob also made a performance as one of the four Broadway Musical performances in the NBC telecast. SpongeBob will also have his own dedicated unit in Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's starting in 2019, joining other popular franchises, Despicable Me, Madagascar, and Shrek. Incidents * 2004, 2006, 2010, and 2011 all had incidents where SpongeBob snagged onto a lamppost. All these times, however, he was freed. Defects * During all of the original balloon's appearances, his arms were bent. This was most likely caused by the weight of the hands compared to the skinny arms of the balloon. * Due to the touch-and-go nature and overall old age of the balloon, throughout its final three appearances in 2010, 2011 and 2012, wrinkles became glaringly obvious throughout the balloon. * In 2012, SpongeBob's right hand and shoe lost helium overnight, most likely due to the balloon being unable to hold helium because of its old age. Music Below, you will find the music tracks used during the balloon's appearance on the NBC telecast. * "F.U.N." song instrumental (2004-2006, 2008-2013) * SpongeBob SquarePants theme marching band arrangement (2014-Present) Gallery Gallery: SpongeBob SquarePantsCategory:2004 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2013 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2019 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Comeback Balloon in the Parade Category:TV Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:2000s Balloons Category:2010s Balloons Category:Holiday Ambassadors Category:Male Balloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Big Balloons Category:Parade Favorites Category:Multi-Character Balloons Category:Current Balloons Category:Retired Balloons